Felines and Felonies
by BookerTidas
Summary: What happens when someone finds true love but doesn't believe that it's possible? Can her true love help her or will she only cause more pain? Jade/Tori and Cat/OC pairings.
1. Fight Or Flight

**AN: So this is my new story, I hope that I make this one last. I will be updating Broken and Bent soon, but it the meantime, this will be my priority. I have good vibes with this story so I hope you all like it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Victorious and I never will.**

 **Warning: This story has strong language. Graphic material such as sexual assault, and smut are also used. You've been warned.**

* * *

Fight or Flight

I don't know how I really got here. To be honest, I think my family was as shocked as I am now, to think that I actually got into Hollywood Arts. The most prestigious arts school in the country wanted me. ME. Marley Christine Hayes. I guess I'm okay with that. In fact, I know I am.

As I stood in front of the school's main hallway doors, I knew I had to make a good impression. Even though it was my senior year, I still had a lot to work on. I knew I needed to keep up with the projects I was going to be bombarded with. Even though I was a little self-conscious, I had to at least try. If they thought my audition was good, I'd prove to them I could only get better from there. Just then, the bell rang and the hall filled with students. I immediately picked her out of the crowd. Strawberry-colored hair and dimples from her smiling at someone who I suspected was her friend. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Almost instantly, everyone turned to look at me. I'll be honest. I was terrified. I didn't know where to go or what to do, especially with everybody staring at me as if I was a freak. I choked out a soft mumble, that I'm sure sounded like a huff of disapproval. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked down to see her. Again. I was drawn to her. The way her red hair fell on her shoulders. I snapped my attention back to reality when I heard her ask me a question.

"Hiiiii. I'm Cat! Are you new?" she smiled. Her voice was like a soft velvet whistle in my ears. Wow. 'I bet she has a voice on her,' I thought to myself. I nodded at her.

"Y…yeah…" I mutter. I almost threw up. I was so nervous and so excited at the same time. Her hand never released mine, I realized quickly. Oh shit. I'm standing here holding a girl's hand. I was kind of turned on… No. Marley, now was not the time for that. She giggled and my first instinct was to melt. I felt my cheeks turning red. I knew I was blushing and she was witnessing this with a charming smirk on her face. Oh boy. I was in trouble. Soon, some other kids came up to us.

"Cat, what did you do to the poor girl? She looks absolutely terrified," one of them said. I looked up to see the young boy, his long hair falling past his broad shoulders.

"Beccckkk, I didn't do anything. I found her like this. I can't help that I'm just too cute for most people to handle." The girl, Cat, winked at me. Of course, that was all I remember before feeling myself hit the floor. My vision went black and my limbs went numb. Shit. Passing out on my first day was not what I had planned. Oh well.

* * *

I felt a hand on my cheek when I regained a little bit of my consciousness. I shifted lightly and opened my eyes to find someone I hadn't met but had seen in the hallway with that group. Heh. I felt really special.

"Hey, glad to see that you're still among the living. My name is Tori Vega. We're in the same class but I was there when you passed out so I decided to stay behind and make sure you were okay. What happened?" the brunette questioned. I started to sit up, but not before the pounding in my temples made itself known.

"I'm new here. My name is Marley Hayes. I hate that we had to meet like this, I thought I was going to be able to contain myself, but I guess my efforts were a little less than efficient. I met her and I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight. I don't even believe in that stuff, though. That's what scared me. I wasn't sure how to process it, I guess…" I rambled. She chuckled and raised her eyebrow.

"Love at first sight, huh? Are you talking about Cat or Jade? 'Cause I like you and all, but if you start hitting on my Jade, I think we might run into a little trouble," Tori stated. I shook my head and glanced at the door.

"Cat. Cat is her name. She's breath-taking." I sighed slightly and gave myself away. "I'm from Alabama. I just moved. I'm all alone, since my parents couldn't come with me, they just bought me an apartment right down the street, so that I would have somewhere to live. I don't know, maybe I just attached myself to the first person I saw, which happened to be her. Even though, I would mind exercising the idea of her in my…. Heh. Sorry, I got ahead of myself. TMI." I held my breath and looked in her direction. I was shocked to see her sitting next to me with a small smirk on her face. "What's that look for?"

"Cat's been talking about you all day." Wait, all day? How long have I been out? "You missed all of your classes because you blacked out. Would you like a ride home? I would feel much better if you didn't walk home in your current condition. I can also give Cat your address. She's been freaked out and super worried about you since this morning." I just nodded while my mouth hung open. She had been worried about me. I knew it was stupid to read too much into it because she was probably just trying to be polite. Although, I hoped that wasn't all that it was. She helped me off of the couch. I had guessed I was moved to the nurse's office. She half-carried me to her car and I immediately fell into the passenger's seat when she opened the door for me.

I was so weak and tired but I decided that falling asleep as soon as I got home wouldn't benefit me at all. I pointed the way to my apartment, making small talk as she drove. She even helped me up the stairs and I felt eternally grateful that this girl was so nice and caring.

"This is my stop," I murmured as we reached my door. She smiled softly and let me unlock the door before opening the door and practically falling face-first on the floor because she had stopped in her tracks. " **OOF**." I hit my elbows first.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I was just shocked. I didn't expect for you to have similar tastes as me. I love this place," Tori breathed. Suddenly, a small, shrill bark made me flinch.

"Pascal! Hi, buddy." I laughed as the little cream-colored yorkie attacked my face with his excessive licking.

"Oh my, Cat is going to love this. She absolutely loves puppies. His name is Pascal?" She looked at me and I could only nod. She looked so excited. "I'd love to stay but I should probably get going. I have a date with Jade in a few hours and I need to get ready. Cat will probably be here soon because I will call her as soon as I leave here. Are you going to be okay?" she asked as she helped me up from the position I was in on the floor. I simply nodded and went to the couch to sit down. Pascal's little, furry body soon found its way to my lap.

"Just tell her to come in, I'll more than likely be in my room." She gave me a sweet smiled and left, and once again, I was alone. I was almost grateful when she left. I wasn't in the mood for visitors. Especially since I had a lot of dirty thoughts in my mind. I figured I had some time to myself but knew I didn't want to start anything without being able to finish. So I decided on a quick shower. I got up off the couch and went to my room. I shed my clothes and went to my bathroom and pulled out a towel before turning on the water and stepping into the warm cascade. I felt safe when I took showers, maybe because I felt like when I was in the shower, I wasn't being threatened by the outside world. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear anyone come in.

I felt hands run down my back and slowly turned around.


	2. Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sorry.**

 **AN: Well I decided that I wanted to write the first three chapters today because I was so excited to finally come up with the idea for a new story. Hopefully I will be able to post more often since I have gotten over my writer's block. Wish me luck. Follow, favorite and comment PLEASE! Your feedback means so much to me. ;D**

* * *

Torn

 **HOLY SHIT!** I almost fell backwards. A fully naked, devious-looking Cat was standing in my shower. I felt her hands on my waist, holding me up, my legs slowly turning to jelly.

"C…C…Cat… You're…" I started, stammering. Her body caught my attention and caused me to lose my focus. Her soft olive skin glistening from the water was enough to make me feel the heat between my legs. "Why…why are you in my shower? Not only that, but why are you naked?"

"Well silly, you can't take a shower with clothes on. So I decided to take them off, and as for why I am in your shower with you… I really don't know. I hope you don't mind," she stated. Her grin was wide and devilish. Damn, she was so hot.

 **OH. MY. GOD.** I did **NOT** just think that. I can't believe…

I was pulled from my daze when I felt her lips against my collarbone. A small whimper of pleasure escaped my lips and I looked down into her caramel eyes. I moved back and accidently, slipped out of the shower and slammed my head against the tile floor. Somewhere in there, I think I might have heard Cat gasp and jump out of my shower. I felt her hands fumble for the towel that was now under my body laying limply in the bathroom.

"Shit, I don't even know your name and I hurt you twice in one day. What is wrong with you, Cat?" she mutters. I knew she must be feeling really bad about…well, one: making me faint and two: making me fall out of my own shower. I wanted her to smile, though. Her smile was so radiant, it made me feel like all my pain was gone. I gave her a small, pained smile, and I saw her face fall on my… Oh god. I cleared my throat.

"Uh… Cat… Can you possibly help me up so I can get some clothes on? I feel really naked and exposed and equally in pain. I can't stand up…" I murmur. She slightly nodded and grabbed my arms to help me stand. I shuffled into my room with Cat in tow. She sat me down before turning to my dresser.

"What do you need from here?" Cat said, apologetically. "I just feel really bad, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I shake my head.

"Don't stress yourself out about it. I don't want you to worry about me." My eyes got wide as she got really close to my face. I moved back on my bed and she crawled on top of me. " Um… Cat...?" She grinned and I moved back a little bit more, effectively falling off my bed. Make that three times I've hurt myself in her presence.

"Darn it. I know I'm feisty, but I'm just hurting you. I think I'm just gonna go. I'm so sorry," she whimpered. Seeing the look on her face, I knew I couldn't just let her leave. I looked at her still naked body, and decided it was time. Yes. I was gonna make her mine.

"Cat, come here." I could tell she was scared that I would yell at her. I just grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of me. She squealed and laughed, her voice sending my nerves overboard. Oh my god. Her skin was so soft. Just then the doorbell rang. Shit. "Stay here, and try to put some clothes on. I have to go see who that is." I pulled on my fluffy blue robe and walked into the living room after slowly lifting myself off the floor. I opened the door to find Tori Vega staring at me incredulously.

"Hey, is Cat here? I called her and told her your address but I got worried because sometime she gets lost and…" she stopped when she heard a noise from my bedroom. I turned around just in time to see Cat walk out in her bra and lacey thong. Wait, what? Her bra and… Tori's here. **TORI IS HERE.** "Uh… Cat, why are you not wearing clothes like a normal person?" Tori questions with a shocked look on her face.

"Well I **WAS** taking a lovely shower with our new friend here, but she got hurt so we had to stop. Then, we were in her bedroom and…" Tori's mouth was wide open at this point and she looked like she was fuming mad. I really wanted to not be naked at this moment.

" **YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH MY BEST FRIEND**?" Tori screamed at me. I had no idea what was going on. Why was I getting screamed at right now? I didn't do anything wrong…yet. She just grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her into my room, I'm guessing so that she could get dressed. I had no idea what was happening around me. I just knew Cat was now fully dressed and leaving my apartment.

After slamming my door, I heard Tori and Cat running down the stairs leading to the lobby. I felt like I just made a huge mistake, yet I had no idea what I did or how to fix it. It was already late so I just made up my mind to go to bed early and start anew tomorrow. I went into my room, not bothering to put on clothes. I laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Anxiously, I stood by the front door to Hollywood Arts. I didn't want to see Tori, or Cat for that matter.

"MARLEY!" Aw shit. I've been spotted. I wanted to run and hide, but I already knew it was too late. I turned on my heels to see Tori charging toward me. "I can't believe you would take advantage of Cat like that. After she was so worried about you. She cares so much and you just try to have sex with her like its nothing." I knew I didn't even try anything until she had already tried to do something to me. I wasn't even at fault for what was going on.

"Tori, listen. I didn't try…" She cut me off mid-sentence.

"Why would you do that to her? I mean I know she's cute and all but jeez. I thought you might be different from all of the other people here but, I can see now that I was totally wrong. To think I actually wanted to be your friend." Tori stormed off and I debated whether I should just go home. I really didn't want to stay here after Tori made it apparent that I obviously won't be making any friends here.

"New girl! Hiiiii!" Cat came barreling up from behind and jumped into me, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Cat. Listen, it's probably not best if we hang out. Tori's pretty mad that you were half-naked at my house yesterday and I don't want to piss her off because she seems scary."

"Darlin' don't worry about her. She's just mad because she hasn't gotten any in a long time." Cat grabbed my face between her hands and kissed me. My body melded with hers and I forgot where I was. Oh right. School…


	3. You Don't See the Sun

**AN: Well this chapter took a little longer than I thought it was going to. I really wanted it to be special for you guys. So I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but if I did Jade and Tori would definitely be my power couple and Cat would definitely happen to have a secret someone who makes her the happy sunshine that she is. :D Also, I don't own any songs by Paramore.**

* * *

You Don't See the Sun

She pulled away and I immediately touched my lips in shock. She kissed me. Cat kissed me. My knees went weak and I almost fell to the floor. She kissed my cheek before running off to join some more of her friends that I hadn't met yet. She pulled one of them over to me and started introducing them to me one at a time.

"So new girl, this is Andre. The dorky, yet funny guy over there is Robbie," Cat grinned.

"Hey…" Robbie whined.

"Oh, cram it, you little baby," the puppet on his arm snapped. "I'm Rex. Classy lady like you should be making friends, but as far as I can see, you don't have any." I winced at that. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't make friends. I get nervous easily and I don't talk much. Cat seemed to notice my reaction and quickly continued the introductions.

"The tall boy that talked to you yesterday was Beck. He's pretty cool and his hair's really soft," she said, getting all giddy. Beck laughed, seemingly finding Cat's mood amusing. She gave me a small smile and turned back to her friends. "Hey, Beck. Where is Jade? I haven't seen her since two days ago and I'm starting to get worried, because Tori almost bit new girl's head off today."

"I haven't seen her either and I'm sure new girl has a name. What's your name, new girl?" Beck gave me a sweet grin and I couldn't help but smile back. These people were really nice. I only wish that Tori liked me enough to talk to me and listen to what I have to say.

"I'm Marley…Marley Hayes…" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well, Marley. Would you like to come with us to this karaoke place we know? Maybe you can break out of your shell just a little bit and make some new friends. It'll be fun. I don't want to pressure you into anything you're uncomfortable with, but I think you would have fun," Andre questioned. I smiled and nodded. Maybe I really could make some new friends and have fun. As long as don't have to sing, I think I'll be fine… Maybe…

"Hey, Cat? Uh… What was up with that kiss? I think you might have scared the poor girl. She doesn't seem to look to great," Robbie started, staring at me. I was so lost in thought that I almost missed what she said.

"I… Well… Uh… I kind of like her… I was so close yesterday, but Tori came by and dragged me out before I could…you know…do anything. She's so mean…" Cat looked down, obviously disappointed. I moved to stand in front of her, taking a deep breath in the process. I tilted her chin and pulled her lips to mine. Her sweet, cinnamon chap-stick making my mouth tingle. I felt her tongue lick the outside of my bottom lip and eagerly granted its entrance. A soft moan escaped my throat and I heard someone scream. Uh oh… Tori's back.

"UGH! I'm so wazzed. What did I tell you about Cat and doing such things to her?" Tori snapped, pulling me away from my person of interest. "I told you not to go chasing her like she is some kind of toy. I don't want you hurting my best friend like everyone else. I hate to see her hurt. Don't you get that? She is so special. She's like sunshine that never fades and when she's unhappy it's like the entire world is off-balance. I don't want anything to bring her down."

"Tori, I…" I stammered, but she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it, just say away from…" Tori was cut short by a shrill cry.

"TORI! Leave the poor girl alone! I don't want you scaring her away from me. I know I mean a lot to you guys, but you gotta let me decide stuff for myself and, for your information, you don't know the whole story. Yesterday was all me. I wanted her. She was almost hesitating on even being my friend because of you. You are the one who's hurting me. You are the one who is making me unhappy." Cat glared at her and immediately started tearing up. I wanted to step in but, Tori looked like she was ready to take my head off and I didn't want to chance it.

"Cat… I…" Tori starts to break down. I could tell that what Cat had said, it was like a slap in the face. "I'm sorry, Cat. I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's just that I haven't seen Jade in a few days and I'm starting to worry so much that my stress is getting the best of me. I'm sorry, Marley. I'm just sorry," she cried. I knew she didn't mean it, and even though she scared me, I felt bad for the girl. She looked absolutely wrecked.

Cat threw her arms around Tori and held her close with a knowing look on her face. She knew Tori was in pain. I could tell that Cat's presence was helping her, because she started to calm down. Just as Cat let go of her fragile friend, a tall, black-haired girl walked up to us.

"Cat, I don't dislike you, but getting handy with my girlfriend will definitely not get you anywhere." Tori's head snapped in the girl's direction.

"Where have you been and why haven't you called me? I was worried sick," Tori shouted.

"Woah, babe. Listen, I've just been dealing with some stuff and I didn't want to drag you down with me. I'm sorry I didn't call or text you but I want you to understand that it wasn't my intention to make you freak the freak out," the girl, who I'm guessing was Jade, sighed. Tori pulled her in and kissed her before I got caught off-guard by another pair of lips colliding against mine. I groaned as I felt her hands on my neck. Jade growled and pulled me away from the red-haired beauty. "Who is this and why is she sucking face with our dear friend, Catarina?"

"I'm Marley," I squeaked, fearing for my life. I didn't want to die today, by anyone's hands. Cat glared at Jade and I just looked down at my feet.

"Jade, sweetheart. I think she got enough of that from me. She is really taken with Cat, plus most of this was Cat's doing. I didn't like it either, but this is just going to upset Cat, because she seems to really like her." Tori rested her hand on Jade's shoulder. I felt her grasp weaken and she looked me up and down before deciding that I wasn't worth killing.

"Fine, **but** one wrong move and I won't hesitate to hurt you fiercely with a pair of scissors." Jade glowers at me. I nod vigorously and gulp.

"Jade, are you and Tori going to join us tonight at Karaoke Dokie?" Andre interjected. They both nod in unison and it was an unspoken agreement. We would all be going to Karaoke Dokie tonight.

* * *

After school, we had all gone our separate ways to get ready. Now, with fifteen minutes to go until Cat came to get me, I was freaking out. I didn't want to get up on stage and bomb my performance but my stage-fright would soon be knocking on my heart's door.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on my door and I knew it had to be Cat. I opened it and stared directly into the eyes of…

"Marley!" Jason's green eyes seemed to light up when he saw me. I was speechless. I hadn't seen Jason since we broke up before I left home. I didn't want to keep dating when I knew I wouldn't be coming back. L.A. was now my home. I never wanted to go back to being the small town girl that had barely any friends and no life outside of school. I was finally starting to break out of my shell. "Can I come in?"

"Uh. Not really, I am about to head out to hang with some new friends that I made at my new school." I grunted. I didn't have any feelings left for him, yet no matter how hard I tried to forget him, he kept working his way under my skin. His face fell and I heard a squeal from down the hall. Cat was here.

"Marley! Darlin', come on! We have to get going. I can hardly wait to hear you sing your heart out tonight before ravaging you in bed later," she cooed. I felt my face grow hot and I looked down at my feet as she came around the corner. "Oh, hi! Who are you? I don't think we've met before? Do you go to Hollywood Arts?" Cat questioned eagerly.

"No, he doesn't go to our school, and I'd prefer if we leave before we get into something that I don't want to discuss," I growl, causing Cat to jump slightly. I grab her cheeks between my palms and pull her to me, causing Jason to look away. As Cat's breath mixed with my own, I felt the world around us melt into a puddle of nothing. Everything seemed to fade away and it just left us standing alone, kissing passionately. She moved away and broke my trance.

"We should get going. Sorry." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs to her car.

As we drove, I couldn't help but think about her body. Naked, soft… 'Stop it, Marley. Think about that when she's in your bed tonight,' I thought to myself.

When we arrived at Karaoke Dokie, everyone was already there waiting on us. The place was nice, and had a stage at the front, where two girls were jamming along to a record. My stomach was still twisted in knots. Man, was I ever going to get over this stage shit?

"Marley, you should go up there and show us what you've got!" Jade said, a smirk growing on her face. I just weakly nodded, and turned my body toward the stage. A hand squeezed mine and I looked down into Cat's caramel eyes.

I gave the D.J. my name and slowly got up on stage.

"Okay, miss. What would you like to sing?" he asked me. I choked for a moment and turned to look at him.

"When It Rains by Paramore." He nodded and started up the track. I just stood there, waiting for the beginning of the lyrics to start.

 _And when it rains,_

 _On this side of town, it touches_

 _Everything. Just say it again and mean it._

 _We don't miss a thing._

 _You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole,_

 _And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore._

 _And no, oh, how could you do it?_

 _Oh I, I never saw it coming._

 _No, oh, I need the ending._

 _So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

 _And when it rains,_

 _Will you always find an escape?_

 _Just running away_

 _From all of the ones who love you,_

 _From everything._

 _You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole,_

 _And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say_

 _That you don't wanna see the sun anymore._

 _And no, oh, how could you do it?_

 _Oh I, I never saw it coming._

 _And no, oh, I need the ending,_

 _So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

 _Take your time._

 _Take my time._

 _Take these chances to turn it around,_

 _Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow,_

 _And take these chances to turn it around._

 _Just turn it around._

 _No, how could you do it?_

 _Oh I, I never saw it coming._

 _No, oh, how could you do it?_

 _Oh I, I never saw it coming._

 _No, oh I need an ending,_

 _So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

 _You can take your time,_

 _Take my time._

I bowed after the last lyrics slipped from my mouth and looked down at all my new friends. All of them had their mouths hanging open and Cat had a huge grin on her face. She jumped up on the stage with me and kissed me with such force that I almost fell over. I smiled against her lips as the crowd erupted in applause.

"That was incredible, Marley. I think I might love you already," Cat breathed.


	4. Pieces of Me

**AN: OH my gosh… I don't think you guys know how truly excited I am about writing this story. I'm still working on Broken and Bent but this has become my main priority. I know your feedback can only get better, and I can't wait to continue this journey with you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters yet, but I hope I get the opportunity one day. I would love to see Jade and Tori together at least. On to chapter 4!**

 **Warning: This chapter depicts some graphic events of sexual assault. Reader discretion advised.**

* * *

Pieces of Me

I stood there on the stage with Cat for a good few minutes before jumping down beside Andre. The group started patting my back and saying their congratulations, but I had my thoughts elsewhere. Cat was grinning widely, her eyes looking at something far off.

"Cat, are you okay? You haven't stopped staring a hole into the wall. At this rate, I'm afraid it'll explode," Tori whispered. Cat's attention immediately snapped to Tori.

"Wh…what? Yeah! I'm fine, I was just thinking about how incredible Marley's voice is. I know that sounds cliché but she is really good. Don't you think?" Cat stammered, her face flushing red. Her cheeks looked beautiful when she blushed. Uh oh. I suddenly felt extremely sick. I guess all the stress finally caught up to me. I bolted for the bathroom and didn't realize that Cat and Tori had followed me. "Marley, are you okay?" I heard Cat's soft voice through the door of the stall I had found my way to.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I just got too worked up," I croaked, resting my head on the side of the toilet. "I've always had a bit of trouble with singing and performing in front of people. Stage-fright. I guess my nerves were shot before I started singing but I was able to contain it for a while. I'm sorry if I ruined your night, Cat. I know you were looking forward to hanging out with your friends." I felt myself heave and I turned my head to duck into the toilet, when I noticed gentle, steady hands holding my hair back.

"Don't be sorry. I got to hear you sing. You were amazing and I want to help you. It's not much fun being in here alone. Do you want to go home?" Cat cooed. I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't go home now. I had a girl to impress.

"Just give me a few minutes and I will be fine. I don't want you to have to leave your friends and as long as I get something to drink, I won't need to go home." She nodded slightly and I heard Tori leave. Cat swiftly pulled me into her and held me, placing a kiss on my temple. She was warm and inviting. After a few minutes, Tori came back and handed me a drink. I lifted it up to my lips and instantly felt better. "Thank you, Tori. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do. Are you feeling a little better? Maybe enough to get up and sit on a chair?" Tori asked. I only gave a slight nod before attempting to pull myself up. Cat steadied me with her hands against my back. Instead of moving to a chair, however, I moved out into the main area, a smile playing on my lips. Damn. It was already turning out to be an interesting day. I made new friends, sang for them, and I was pretty sure that I also had myself a girlfriend.

Cat's body was pressed against mine for the rest of the night, holding me up and shielding me from the outside world. I felt safe with her arms around me, and it became clear that she would be a big part of my life. When it was time to leave, everyone said their goodbyes and went home, leaving Cat and I standing in the parking lot.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. I didn't notice that I was lost in thought. I looked at her and smiled.

"Tonight. It was fun, although, I'm sorry I got sick. I didn't notice that I was feeling bad until I got off-stage." My southern accent drawing out my words. She licked her lip and pushed me up against the side of her car.

"You don't worry about a thing, darlin'. I've got your back. I will help you no matter what the situation," Cat breathed as she pulled me closer. I felt her lips on my neck and I stifled back a moan. "You ready to get out of here? I told my mom I'd be staying over, if that's alright." I weakly nodded and fumbled with the car door. She opened it for me and I just slid into the seat, not able to open my mouth to speak.

As we drove along, she told me stories about her crazy brother. She looked almost sad when she talked about him, but I'd only catch a glimpse before her eyes flickered back to the road and her smile would cover up any trace of what I had just seen.

* * *

We pulled up next to my apartment building and I took a deep breath. I didn't want her to think that I was only using her. I felt an attachment to her that I never imagined was possible in just a short amount of time. Of course, I couldn't tell if she was using me either. So I had to tread carefully. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, practically running to my door. My head was spinning and it became a struggle for me to unlock it, causing Cat to grab my keys from my hand and do it herself. I took a deep breath and sighed, pulling her in for a kiss as soon as the door closed behind us.

The kiss soon turned into a small make-out session, before I pulled away to lead her to my bedroom. She turned us around and pushed me back until I fell onto the bed. She climbed on top and kissed my neck again, causing a loud groan to escape from my lips, but almost as soon as it began, it was over when I let out a painful cry. Curling into a ball on my bed, I didn't look at Cat. I didn't want to watch her walk out. I knew she would leave, just like everyone else did before her but, I soon felt a pair of arms scooping me up until I was in her lap.

"Shhh… It's okay. I'm here. What happened?" she murmurs, her soothing voice pulling me in a little bit. I knew I would have to tell her about my past at some point, but I had been hoping that I could not worry about it tonight. Guess it never works out that way. I tried breathing slowly, only to feel my body shut down as the tears started streaming down my face. The moment of truth was almost hard to bear, but I knew I could get through it as long as she stayed by my side.

* * *

 **Flashback: December 14, 2012**

 _The room was dark, and smelled of mold. I couldn't make out much of anything in the room with me. Only the figure standing a few feet away._

" _Don't try to fight it…" he mumbled into the darkness. I wanted to scream, but my vocal chords wouldn't produce any sound. He sauntered over to me and pushed me back onto the dusty couch that was behind me. At some point, I choked out a squeal. "I'll make you feel good, baby. Don't you worry." He shoved his hand between my thighs and put an amount of pressure that was painful enough to cause me to gag, against my core. I wanted out. I wanted to leave and never come back, but I was glued in place by his body weight. He grunted and reached for his zipper._

 _I tried screaming for help, but it was useless. The more I fought, the more tired I felt. Finally, he pushed himself inside me and I let out a pain-filled squeak. The force of his thrusts were making me lose consciousness, and I was almost gone by the time he finished. I didn't want to believe that it had happened, but I knew when I woke up I would feel it in my gut. I had been raped. I felt so dirty and guilty, like I had brought it upon myself. As if, somehow, I did something wrong, and this was my payback._

* * *

I whimpered, and Cat slightly shifted. She pulled me closer and let out a sigh of deep thought. I buried my head in the hair and took a deep breath, needing to take her in, to feel her body connecting with mine. The moment had already been ruined, but I could tell that she wanted to stay.

"Are you okay now?" she whispered in my ear. I couldn't think of anything to say, not that it would've come out anyways. I was still having trouble finding my voice again. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. If you're not ready just let me know and I will be patient with you. I really like you and I don't want to mess this up." I felt as though I could trust her. I wanted more than anything to believe that I could. I just curled into her more and slowly started drifting to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my bed alone. A scream broke from my lips and I heard a crash and running footsteps before Cat appeared in the doorway.

"Are you alright? What happened?" She panted, out of breath.

"You were gone! When I woke up, you weren't in bed with me. I didn't know if you left or not!" I cried hysterically. She crawled onto the bed and cradled my cheeks in her hands. Planting a sweet, simple kiss on my forehead, she sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up, but I was hungry so I decided that I would make us some breakfast. I didn't mean to scare you at all. Don't cry." Her tone was dripping with compassion and worry. I looked up at her and pulled her down for a kiss. Drinking in her taste, I licked the edge of her bottom lip, causing her to moan.

"Whatcha making?" I teased and she grinned, her stunning smile leaving me breathless, as it did the night before.

"Blueberry pancakes," she giggled. 'Today,' I thought, "will be a good one." I didn't want to get ahead of myself like last night so I flipped us over and towered above her, lingering to stare into her eyes for a minute before placing a small kiss on her chin.

"Then, let's go eat some blueberry pancakes," I smiled and pulled her up, leading her into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.


	5. Happily Never After

**AN: So by now, you should all be wondering why you keep seeing me update every few hours. It's probably because I keep getting ideas for new chapters, every time I close my eyes. So I have to put them down on paper before they disappear. Thank you to the peeps who follows this story. Remember to review, leave comments, it's always appreciated! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious… Sorry guys**

 **Warning: This chapter, as well as the last, will contain some graphic scenes of sexual assault.**

* * *

Happily Never After

"Those pancakes were delicious, Cat. I think we should start getting ready for school, though," I started, looking in Cat's direction. We were in my bedroom now, after finishing our breakfast. Both of us had woken up so early that we had a few hours to spare before school.

"I… Uh…can I ask you a question? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I just wanted to know… What happened yesterday? I thought you were having fun, but then you just shut down." Cat's worried expression caught me off-guard. I almost didn't know how to answer her. I didn't want to worry her more by not giving her an answer, though, so I took a deep breath.

"So… I was fourteen when it happened. I had just started dating this boy named Jason. I was friends with his sister, and he told her one day that he liked me. I knew I shouldn't have acted on those feelings that I developed for him, but I did anyways. I was young and stupid. Anyways, one night there was a party on the beach back home and I accompanied him. Of course, he got me a drink and I took it because I thought that maybe he wasn't like every other guy that I dated. After a while, I started to feel weird, like I had been drugged, and before I knew it, Jason had lead me to a cabin that wasn't being used at the time. I felt really woozy so I couldn't really do anything. He backed me into a couch and started kissing me…" I choked out. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Cat's body moved closer to my own and I shifted uncomfortably. "I had unfortunately decided to wear a skirt and he had been paying close attention to me all night. He pulled his… his… You know what I'm trying to say… I didn't have time to react. He shoved himself inside me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. He kept going until he was finished. I…I couldn't scream… I was so afraid… He doesn't remember any of it, he was too drunk to function, but I knew that he had planned it… He…" She wrapped me up in her arms and gave me a squeeze.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. I'm so…" She leaned down to kiss my temple.

"Kiss me…" I whispered. I'm sure she almost didn't hear me.

"Wh…what?" Cat stared at me in shock, her voice barely coming out at an audible decibel.

"Make me forget what he did… Please," I murmured. She leaned in and captured my lips, leaving me breathless. I loved the feeling I got from her kisses. She made me feel safe. Her lips moved on to my neck and blew lightly against my skin. I shivered and glanced at my bedside table, where my alarm clock was sitting neatly beside my favorite book. **6:30.** Still enough time to prove to myself that I could do this. I didn't want to stop her either, with her hand trailing up my… Oh no… Not gonna go there.

She captured my lips again and licked my lip. I granted her tongue entrance and she licked the tip of mine before pulling away to push me down and crawl on top of me. She looked at my chest, before giving me another kiss.

"Are you sure? We can always go slow. I don't want you to be scared with me. I want to make you feel comfortable." She looked into my eyes and I could feel in her voice that she meant what she said. I didn't even know how to respond. She took a deep breath and continued, "I haven't been through what you have, but I know that I don't want to pressure you into anything. You are pretty special. You're beautiful and you have an amazing voice, and you're witty and funny. I know that Tori scared you a bit yesterday, but she means no harm. You have friends here and, no matter what, I will be here for you. I'm so glad that you trusted me enough to tell me that. I hate that you had to go through something like that. It makes my heart hurt." She started to tear up and I couldn't help the tears from flowing down my cheeks. She crawled off of me and stood at the edge of the bed. "We can get through this together. If you'll let me help…"

"I think I'm just gonna stay here for the day… I don't really feel like going to school today…" I curled myself into a ball by my pillow, facing away from Cat. I heard her huff.

"Okay, then I will stay here with you so you're not alone." Cat grimaced, obviously not wanting to leave me alone to suffer in silence. I felt for her but I needed to be by myself for a while to get over the hurt I was experiencing.

"No, it's okay. I promise I will be alright. You go to school and hang out with your friends. I'll be here when school lets out and you can come visit me, and maybe bring the whole gang with you." She seemed to cheer up a bit when I said that. Her giggle filled my eardrums and she kissed my cheek. Okay, there was something special about her laugh. Her soft, whistle-toned laugh…

She raced out the door and I heard the front door close. My emotions broke through a barrier that I didn't even know existed. The first tear made its way out of my tear-ducts and I knew I had to let it out.

I shut my eyes and cried for what seems like hours. I had no off-switch with the rage and content that I felt. I just wanted to disappear. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. After crying myself to death in front of Cat, I doubted she would ever come back to see me. Great. Another relationship ruined because of me and my big mouth.

* * *

After a while, I could feel myself falling asleep and I knew once I was in that dreamscape, it would be a while before I got out.

I was almost gone when I heard the door open.

"Marley, are you home?" the voice shouted into the void of my empty apartment. **Oh god no. Jason.** I rolled off the bed and tried to hide before he found me, but he strolled into my room the next second. I tried to scream but I knew no one would hear me.


	6. Broken Glass

**AN: You guys, I'm just too excited to stop writing. I love this story, it's like my child. Anyways, this chapter will be from Cat's POV simply because I want you guys to know what goes on with the group while Marley is out of the picture.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Victorious… Sorry.**

 **Warning: As the last two chapters entailed, there will be graphic scenes.**

* * *

Broken Glass

I didn't want to leave her by herself, knowing that what she went through would kill me if I went through it. I hopped in my car and rode off into the sunset… Ha. Just kidding. I went to school and met up with the group.

* * *

When I got to school, Andre and Tori were already waiting for me at our table at the Asphalt Café. They waved me over when they spotted me getting out of my car. I knew they were getting ready to ask me what happened after Marley and I left Karaoke Dokie the night before. I wasn't prepared to give them an answer and I didn't want to give Marley away without her being there to defend herself.

"So how'd it go last night, Lil' Red," Andre spouted, a huge smile growing on his face. Both of them stifled a gasp when I approached them further and they saw that my eyes were red and puffy from crying at Marley's apartment.

"Woah, woah. What did she do to you Cat? Did she hurt you? **I will kill her if she comes near you again.** " Tori was steaming. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Sighing, I sat down next to Andre, when Beck and Jade suddenly walked up to us. Jade had a smirk on her face and Beck looked lost.

"Hey there, Cat," Jade drawled. Her smirk soon disappeared when she and Beck noticed the looks I was getting from Andre and Tori. "Wow, I do believe Cat owes us an explanation for last night. What happened after you took our new girl home?"

"Well… I don't know if I should say anything. It's not my place to tell her story and I think you guys deserve to hear it from her. She isn't going to be here today because last night wasn't the best night in her history. I feel really bad for her, honestly. I know I only met her a couple of days ago, but I feel like I know a lot more about her than most people. I feel like she keeps everything hidden and I'm tiptoeing on broken glass. She is so sweet and so helpless right now. She wanted me to get you all to visit to cheer her up but I'm so afraid that I can't make her happy like she was up there on that stage last night. I feel so attracted to her, I want her to be mine. She's stuck in the past and we need to help her. I don't know how to help but I want to make sure she knows that we are there for her no matter what. Andre and Tori, you two have been friends since Tori got to this school. Jade and Beck, your history surpasses this school. You two dated back when we were just sophomores. Jade and I have been best friends since middle school. Marley has no one. I'm scared she'll leave and she'll never come back. I sound really desperate but I love having her around. I…" I stopped mid-sentence. Suddenly, my mouth got dry and I had trouble getting any other words out. The others noticed my quick change and looked in my direction.

"Hey, babe. Don't worry yourself over it. I don't know what happened but I know that you did everything right. I know you, Cat. I know that you took good care of her when she needed you most and that will definitely stop her from leaving us. You're the most caring person on Earth and anyone that knows you, would say that you, out of all of us, are the only one who can stop someone from doing something, especially after their mind is set on it. Remember when Robbie had that huge crush on you, and you told him last year that, he is such a great person that any girl who dated him would be the luckiest soul on the planet? You were so right. He got a girlfriend and now, he is looking forward to getting married after graduation. You told Jade that if she wanted me all to herself, all she had to do was ask and now look at us. We've been going out for almost a year." Tori gave her speech eloquently, and even Jade had a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I thought about what Tori had said. She was right when she said she knew me. I could feel her heart hurting in tandem with mine and I knew there was nothing I could do about it at that moment. She was probably so scared and I wasn't there to help her. I couldn't wait 'til school was finally over so I could take the gang to Marley's and cheer her up.

The bell rang and I practically flew out of my seat in Sikowitz's class. I raced to my car and mass-texted the group Marley's address. I hit send and drove as fast as I could. I had to check on my princess. I felt a connection that I never had before with anyone.

* * *

When I arrived at the apartment, I knew something was off. I raced up the stairs and through the door that was already ajar. I couldn't see that anything had been touched, as it was just how I left it this morning. I heard a squeak from the bedroom, over the manly moaning and grunting. I remembered what Marley had said about the boy she dated so I was curious.

I walked into the bedroom and let a scream slip from my lips. I already knew that Jade and Tori would be showing up in the next few minutes. What I saw was enough to make me sick to my stomach.

He backed away and I saw Marley crying and whimpering softly, her arms and legs tied to the bedposts. His erection was still prominent when he pulled himself out of Marley's bleeding center.

"Is this your idea of fun? You cause so much pain and yet you continue to do it. Why? For what purpose?" I shrieked. I was so mad, I felt steam coming out of my ears. I was so stunned, I didn't even notice that he had slipped out of the room.

"Oh, no you don't. You're so not going anywhere." I heard Jade's voice in the other room. I could tell she was seething. I moved to close the door behind me so that no one would walk in and see Marley as she was. Naked and covered in blood. I shuffled lightly across the floor to where she was curled up on the bed and scooped her up into my arms.

"Marley, darling. Do you want us to call the cops?" I asked her quietly, pressing my cheek against her forehead before all hell broke loose and her body was quivering in fear.

"N…no. I just want him gone. I don't ever want to see him again," she cried into my neck. "Don't let him take me again!"

I pulled her as close as I could and held her, already feeling like that night would be a long one.


	7. Carousel

**AN: So here I am again. Writing more because I know I can't sleep if I don't get this off of my mind. Chapter 7. Only 3 days and you guys already have seven chapters out of me. I can't believe that this story has already gotten so many views. Almost 400. I really appreciate you guys that are following this story until the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing. :c Especially Carousel by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

Carousel

The next few days were all a blur. Cat stayed at my house every night and kept me company. She had Tori watching me in all of my classes at school, and even made sure that Jade stayed at my house when Cat had to go home. I was utterly grateful for my strawberry-haired friend. She would never complain when I woke up from a nightmare, she would only hold me close and sing to me and whisper in my ear about all the little things that I did that made her heart flutter. She was an amazing friend and I was really ready to take it to the next level. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend. I loved the way she made me feel, like I was on a cloud, floating through the atmosphere. It was an incredible feeling and I wanted to feel like that all the time.

* * *

As Cat trailed behind me, I turned to look at her. I loved watching her walk along the beach in the moonlight. It became a weekly thing… Cat and I would go to the beach during the night, walk along the shoreline with flashlights and buckets, and catch crabs just to throw them back. She rather enjoyed it, as far as I could tell. It was more like she just enjoyed being with me. I wanted to tell her how she made me feel but I was so nervous and scared that she would reject me that I just couldn't find the right time to say anything.

"Hey, Cat," I started, looking down at my feet. She stopped walking and grabbed my hand. By the way she was holding, I knew what she was thinking.

"Is something wrong, Marley?" Her question caused me to turn around and look into her eyes. I shook my head and gave her the biggest smile I could muster.

"Not at all, I'm really enjoying myself. I do have something to ask you, though. When we first met, I…" I stared down at my feet, choking on the words I had fought so hard to think of. "Can we sit down for a minute? I want to tell you a story." She nodded and sat down in the sand. Placing myself next to her, I sighed and turned my head so that she could see my face. "Okay, so here it goes… Once upon a time, there was a girl no older than 19. She was pretty and thoughtful, yet she had a troubling past and found it quite difficult to make friends. One day, her family shipped her off to an unknown place all on her own. She lived by herself and could only rely on her own two feet to take her places. In this new land, however, she met an amazing and talented young lady. They soon became the best of friends, but something always felt off. The girl started noticing it every day. She started to notice the shape of her friends lips when she talked, and the way she would sway her hips whenever she walked by. The girl let her feelings build up so much that she took her friend somewhere special and decided to tell her about these feelings, but she couldn't quite manage on her own. The girls had kissed before, multiple times yet, no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't put her thoughts into words. So, when the girl and her friend were taking a midnight stroll, she decided she would take the time to convey her feelings in a way that made the most sense to her. She told a story about a girl who left home and went off into foreign territory, and fell in love with a talented star." Cat's eyes were gleaming from the tears that fell from her cheeks. "Cat, listen. What I'm trying to say is that, I really have fallen in love with you. You're the most beautiful star out here tonight and you're shining just for me. I feel honored and warmed by the thought of us having such a special connection that no one shares with you. I love you, Cat. I really love you."

"Oh, Marley! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words. I love you, too!" She leaned in and captured my lips with hers. It all felt so right in that moment. I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to. I knew in my heart that she was the one for me. I felt every ounce of my body go haywire when our lips touched. The simple pleasure of keeping her for myself, was the best feeling in the world. I **needed** to keep her forever.

"Cat, will you be my girlfriend? I feel like I should've asked you a long time ago." She nodded and kissed me again. This kiss was deeper, however, and filled with want and desire. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. She pushed me down into the sand gently and crawled on top of me, straddling my hips and making my whole being quake with lust. She trailed feathery kisses down my neck to my collarbone, easily gaining a gasp and a sharp moan of ecstasy from my mouth. I felt her tugging on my shirt, so I lifted my arms, and she pulled it over my head.

I did the same for her, but took my time with enjoying the glint of the moon on her olive skin. My hands caressed every curve of her toned chest. I nibbled and sucked on her collarbone, causing her to moan my name. God. She was so hot when she said it like that.

"Mm… Cat… Can you say my name like that more often? That was extremely attractive." She giggled and moved down to kiss my naval before moaning my name again. Her hands traced a line down my sides before stopping at my still-buttoned jeans.

"Is this okay? I don't want a repeat of last time, because I know you're probably still freaked out. I don't want to hurt you." I glanced down and then back into her eyes.

"Yes, Kitten. I'm ready for you this time. I want you. I want tonight to be our night," I stated clearly. She only nodded and unbuttoned my jeans, before slowly sliding them off of me and tossing them next to my shirt. The cool air gave me goosebumps and I instinctively brought her down to me, brushing her lips with my own. She pulled me up and I could feel her fingers fiddling with the clasp of my bra. "Hey, Cat? Can we… In the water?" She grinned and nodded again.

She pulled me to my feet with her full strength and allowed me to fully shed the restricting material that had still been attached to my body, while ridding herself of the remaining articles of clothing that she had been wearing. I turned to her and eyed her naked body in the darkness. She was simply breath-taking and all mine.

We raced for the water, screaming as the freezing temperature caught us off-guard. Pulling her close, I ran my hands down to her thighs before brushing her throbbing center with my fingertips. She gasped and jumped into me, causing me to let out a pleasing groan. I slowly picked her up and instructed her to wrap her legs around my waist. After she was in place, I situated my hand between us and slowly slid two fingers into her warm core. She squeaked and dug her teeth into my shoulder lightly, earning a moan from me. I licked, nibbled and sucked on every inch of her neck while wiggling my fingers, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her climax. I could tell that she reached her peak when her moans turned into stifled, whistle-toned cries. Holy hell, her voice was nice. I set her down when she had told me that she could move her legs again.

"Oh my god, that was…" she breathed.

"Incredible…" I finished for her.

"Your turn," she smirked, a devilish grin tugging at her lips. She pulled me out of the water and grabbed our stuff. We ran back to our spot, halfway down the beach, where we had set up a blanket and a bottle of wine. She pushed me down and kissed my thighs. Oh god, I knew it…

I could feel her warm breath on my clit. I was aching for more and she was teasing me. She bent her head and I felt her tongue graze the pulsing ache between my hips. My legs, at that point, had stopped working. I reached down and ran my fingers through her hair before letting out a sharp gasp as her tongue slipped inside me. It felt so good. She hummed and I could feel the vibrations in my body, causing another soul-shattering groan to escape the confines of my lips. She pulled herself back up to kiss me before sliding two fingers into my tight entrance. I could feel myself tighten as she continued to make my body quiver with extreme bliss.

As I felt myself falling over the edge, I screamed her name into the blackness of the night and when she retracted her fingers, I watched as she used her tongue to clean them. **Jesus, she's sexy.**

She layed down beside me and pulled me into her arms and started singing.

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel_

 _We go, will I catch up to love_

 _I can never tell._

 _I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale,_

 _But I, I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel._

* * *

I drifted off shortly after that, but I swore I could still hear her singing in my dreams.


	8. Pale

**AN: So I'm pretty proud of myself. They finally did the deed. Now they have to tell Jade and Tori and that might be a bad idea. Oi, I feel bad for Marley, but I'm also really proud. She's overcome a lot and with you guys supporting this it can only get better from here… I hope.**

 **Disclaimer: No Victorious rights yet. SOON I TELL YOU!**

* * *

Pale

The beach happened two days ago, but I kept replaying it in my mind as if it had happened only seconds before. We hadn't told anyone that we had sex, we were waiting for the right time.

* * *

"Hey, Marley, baby? I think I want to take you on a date. A really nice dinner date. So get ready." Cat squealed when I nodded and happily skipped away to put something jaw-dropping on. While I was in the bedroom, I had time to reflect on what a wonderful friend Cat had been to me when we met. She protected me from the wrath of Tori, saved me from Jade's scissors, and managed to protect me from a serial rapist too. She had grown very protective of me and I considered myself lucky. She loved me and that was bigger than I could ever imagine.

I pulled on a strapless blue dress that came up to just below my hips. I was hoping I could get her to rip it off later. I loved the way she looked at me. Her eyes filled will passion and the taste of her lips dripping with desire.

I heard the phone ring and snapped out of my daydream.

"Hello?" I answered, holding the phone up to my ear.

" **Hi, honey! How are you? Do you like it there? Make any new friends?"** my mom's voice fluttered through the receiver.

"Oh, hey mom. I'm good. I love it here, and yes I made some new friends. I actually got myself a girlfriend, too. She's wonderful! I think you and dad will love her," I beamed. I could hear her light chuckle float past my eardrum.

" **What does she look like? Do you have any pictures that you can send us? We miss you so much."** I felt a pang of sadness when I heard those words. I missed my parents, but I knew I never wanted to go back to that nightmarish place. I hated thinking about my home like that.

"Yeah, mom. I have pictures of us together. She looks beautiful. Long, red hair. A gorgeous smile, with adorable cheek dimples. Mom, she's incredible and she's all mine. I know it's been a few weeks since the last time we spoke, so I have to tell you. I think I might be in love with her. I know I haven't been her that long, but I've been stuck on her since I got here. I might not know what love is quite yet, but I know that she makes me happy." I didn't notice Cat standing in the doorway until I heard her sniffling. She noticed my looking up at her and ran into my arms. My mom heard her soft sobs.

" **Honey, is that her crying? What happened?"** she questioned curiously.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. Those are happy tears. She likes when I'm sweet to her and she was eavesdropping. She heard what I had said about her. She really loves me too, mom. Come visit soon, okay? Cat and I are going to dinner. I love you guys, and I'll talk to you later." I finished the phone call quickly and pressed the **END** button. Her face was pale. I held her for a minute until she calmed down and kissed my cheek, before whispering a breathless 'I love you' into my ear. I squeezed her tight and gave her a short peck on the lips. "I love you, too, baby. You're so amazing and wonderful."

She took a step back and admired the dress I had put on. I could tell she was speechless. Her gasp took me by surprise, though.

"Wow, Marley… You look absolutely stunning in that dress, but honestly, I'd rather it be on the floor. I promised that I would take you out to dinner, though, so let's get going and we can have a great night together." I nodded and looked at her outfit as she turned her back to me. A velvet purple dress cut at the knees and purple stilettos, she was simply unfathomable. I kept asking myself how I got so lucky.

She grabbed the car keys and head down the stairs, while I slipped on my sky blue wedges and followed behind her.

"Cat, where are you taking me?" I curiously asked. She just shook her head and got into the driver's side of the car.

"It's a surprise, baby girl." She grinned. I hated surprises, but I loved her surprises. I jumped into the car with her and we made our way to the restaurant. I was so involved in watching her drive that I didn't even notice that we had finally reached our destination.

It was a glorious building, as tall as a skyscraper in New York. I was in awe that she was really considering this place. It had to be expensive and high-class. I scrunched my nose up with worry, and Cat seemed to notice.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong? You don't like it?" She pouted and I looked into her eyes. "I worked so hard to find a good enough place for you and now, I'm worried that you hate it." She started tearing up, so I tipped her chin and kissed her gently.

"And I'm worried that I'm not good enough for you. I'm so lucky to have someone as incredible as you by my side, almost every day. I love that you always have my back and that you can make me feel like I'm standing on the top of the world. I want to always have you by my side. I want to always feel your presence with me and hold you close at night. I want to spend holidays with you. God, I sound like a dweeb. Let's go eat." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, before grabbing her hand and pulled her into the restaurant.

"Name please?" the lady at the desk asked, looking between the both of us.

"Valentine. Cat Valentine." I grinned and followed behind Cat as the lady led us to the top floor. We got a table right next to one of the windows and I stared down at the city lights so far below us. The view was insanely lovely. I looked through the menu and noticed that the prices were well into the hundreds.

"Holy shit, Cat! A hundred dollars for a crab salad? How are we going to pay for this?" I hissed quietly. She just looked at me with a deep-in-thought expression.

"I don't want you to worry about that. I have everything under control and I told you this was a date so I'm paying. It's all on me so you get whatever you want. I want to make this night special." I loved the devotion I could hear in her voice. "I have something else planned for us, too, but that will only happen after we're done eating."

I stared off into the void with a dreamy expression. When the waiter came by to take our orders, I started to admire the luxurious outfits that each waiter was wearing. I thought about the intricate designs that were laced into the stitching. The entire place was almost too much, like an overwhelming sense of snob-like comments just flitting through their heads. I closed my eyes and focused on the smells around me. The food sent shockwaves through my senses, causing them to go haywire.

Our waiter delivered our food a few minutes later, and I immediately dove into the exquisite taste of the crab salad that I had ordered. My taste buds were sent into overdrive and I could feel myself falling in love with the way I craved more.

When we had finished and paid for the food, the bill had been over $300 and I had a mini heart-attack. Cat calmed me down and gave me a kiss as we stood outside the restaurant. My heart leaped from the joy I felt whenever I was around her.

* * *

She took us home and promptly called her parents to check in. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard her mention something that made my heart catch in my chest.

"Mom, I'm thinking about asking her. I don't really think that it's too early. We're already close enough as it is. Might as well make it official. I just really want your blessing with this. Please, mom. You know dad would agree with me. We talked about it before." She rambled and grimaced, I assumed she didn't get the answer she was looking for. "I'm doing it anyway. You can't stop me from wanting this with someone very special to me. I've thought about it a lot the past few days and I've made up my mind. I'm doing it tomorrow."

I let out a tiny gasp and ran to the bed. I didn't think she had noticed me until she came in and sighed.

"I know you heard every bit of that so I'll just come out and say it. I want us to move in together." She looked away, obviously fearing the worst, by the way her face fell.

"I want it, too. Let's do it!" She flashed me a grin and pulled my lips to hers.

"We're gonna make it official. Tomorrow, I want to go get a key made, so if you're not home I can get in. My mom didn't want me to. She still thinks it's too early, but I know the way I feel."


	9. Bad Intentions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes.**

 **A/N: I'm back. Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, my computer is broken currently so I am writing on my cousin's computer for now. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, this chapter features song lyrics from Niykee Heaton's song Bad Intentions.**

* * *

Bad Intentions

Cat was nearly bouncing out of her skin while we stood in line to get her a key made.

"Babe, calm down. I feel like you're about to blast off into space. I know this is exciting but if you don't sit still, you'll burst through the roof of this place," I stated. She gave me her heart-warming smile and suddenly all of my nerves were gone. I looked into her beautiful eyes and sighed quietly. All the things that were bad in the world seemed to fade away when I was with her. I heard our number being called and I turned back to the front, moving forward ever so slightly to stand in front of the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" the salesman asked. Cat grinned and I parted my lips to speak, but before I could say anything I heard her angelic voice.

"We want to get a key made for her apartment," she said, pointing to me. "We have the original with us and we already picked out the key we want to use." She handed him my apartment key and the "Hello Kitty" key she picked out for herself.

"Is that all you need done today, ma'am?" he murmured politely, taking his time to eye her perfect form and natural grace. I cleared my throat and she nodded and then turned to kiss me on the cheek. The boy dropped his head, his red face giving away his embarrassment. I giggled and kissed her lips in return.

"I love you," I whispered. I felt her lips move against mine, forming an 'I love you' with a smile following shortly after. I could feel my heart flying out of my chest. "Cat, I think we should let the boy do his job now." He nodded at me and turned to the key engraver behind him. The awfully loud sound made my ear ring but I shook it off and grabbed Cat's hand.

"All done, that'll be $13.50." I pulled out my wallet and flashed the brightest smile I could muster. "Here you go, ladies. Come back and see us." He gave us a small smile and a wave before we turned around and walked out the doors to Cat's car.

* * *

When we arrived at my apartment, Cat quickly bounded up the stairs and stuck her new key into the door. Unlocking it, she grabbed my hand and yanked me inside, before pushing me up against the wall smashing her lips against mine. She tasted like cherries, her chapstick tingling on my lips.

"I love you," she breathed into my mouth before her tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. A moan escaped my throat and I threw my hand back as her kisses started down my neck. I could feel the heat rising up between my legs and I shifted my body until her leg was between mine. She leaned back up to capture my mouth again, when a knock on the door startled us both. She moved back and allowed me to open the door. A very pleased Tori was standing in the hallway, a grin spread across her face.

"Oh, hey Tori. We just got home. Would you like to come in?" I asked, hoping she would say no. She only nodded and stepped inside, only to be attacked by Pascal's little tongue licking her sandal-covered feet. "Pascal, don't lick her feet."

* * *

Two hours later, sitting on my couch, Tori puts down the coffee that I had made shortly after she arrived. She had barely spoken since she had gotten here but neither Cat or myself had gotten up the nerve to ask her why she looked eerily happy when she arrived at our home.

"So guys, I have big news," she started, after what seemed like an endless silence. "Jade and I-" She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Cat's hand. Looking slightly curious, she opened her mouth again. "Looks like you two already beat us to it. Cat, can I see the key you picked out?" Cat eyed me cautiously and handed her key over to Tori. "I was going to tell you guys that Jade and I are getting an apartment together sometime soon, but it looks like you got to it first. Are you both sure that this is what you want, I mean you two haven't been together for that long and I don't want you to rush into anything that you might regret later on down the road." Cat beamed at me and nodded.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that this is what I want. I love being here with Marley. I can also keep her safe this way. I don't want another incident happening because she lives here alone. I love her, and I want to protect her with everything I've got in me." Cat finished and looked at me, as a few stray tears rolled down my cheeks. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Tori only nodded and moved to the door.

"Okay, well congratulations you guys. I love you both and I will see you guys at school,"she said with a wave of her hand. Once she was gone, I turned on some music and grabbed Cat's hand to dance. I slowly started to sing the words along with one of my favorite artists.

 _This is the face I wear, treading the rip tide,_

 _Abysmal oceans were good girls go to die,_

 _I wanna love somebody_

 _Wanna feel their love all on me_

 _But after everything I still believe in true love_

 _Not being able to find it, damn, it tears me up_

 _And I know its my fault_

 _I know its my fault._

 _Let's take a trip ten thousand mile above the clouds_

 _We can stay up here until we figure it out_

 _Don't wanna go home_

 _Don't wanna be alone, be alone._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some secrets I forgot to mention,_

 _Haven't learned my lesson._

 _Woah._

 _I got some damn bad intentions,_

 _I see the world in twenty-five dimensions,_

 _I've seen evil reign over perfection,_

 _Blood heat over tension_

 _And I know._

 _You say you love the way the storms blow_

 _But when it comes you close your window_

 _You hate the fighting in the world_

 _So you bring the battle home_

 _And you fight until its yours_

 _Fight until I'm gone_

 _And there's holes on the wall,_

 _Written in the sand,_

 _Deception on my lips,_

 _And there's blood on your hands_

 _I'm tired of keeping lies,_

 _You can see it in my eyes_

 _I don't wanna die,_

 _I just got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some secrets I forgot to mention,_

 _Haven't learned my lesson._

 _Woah._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some secrets I forgot to mention_

 _Haven't learned my lesson._

 _Woah._

 _I know we made a graveyard of this all._

 _I know I don't feel too sober now._

 _I wanna lie awake with your black soul_

 _And count your fears if you let me_

 _Baby I just want your damn bad intentions._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some secrets I forgot to mention,_

 _Haven't learned my lesson._

 _Woah._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some damn bad intentions._

 _I got some secrets I forgot to mention,_

 _Haven't learned my lesson._

 _Woah._

I stopped moving and let her back away from me. I could see that there were tears falling from her eyes. Neither of us had to say anything. I just wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Cat Valentine. Forever," I whispered into the darkness of our home.


	10. Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Wow, getting back to this story feels amazing, I honestly can't believe how well this turned out. Anyways, please rate and review. Now onward. This chapter will be in Jade's POV. It'll describe a lot of why she went missing earlier.**

* * *

Battlefield

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Tori will be pissed at me, but there isn't anything I can do to get out of this. I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut but after what I saw I couldn't just leave that man there to die.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I shuddered as the cold air seeped through my jacket. I looked around but the alley was as quiet as the wind. Just as I turned around I heard someone yelling._

 _"I didn't tell them anything I swear! Please, it was just a misunderstanding. I won't say anything, just let me go," a man's voice said, his fear causing his pitch to rise. I moved to hide behind a dumpster as he ran around the corner, being followed by two other men dressed in black. They were solemn-faced and their eyes sparkled darkly in the dim light. They looked sinister, and I couldn't help but feel scared. Was I going to die too?_

 _"You didn't pay up on time. This was your last chance to make a clean break and you still failed so now you'll pay the price. Boss wants you dead and so it shall be," one of the men growled. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see the gun that the other had in his hand. I was jolted back to reality when a single shot was fired and the target fell to his knees. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I just shook the feeling away and watched as the two men left. I ran from my hiding spot to help the victim._

 _"What's your name sir? I need to know your name. I will call the police," I murmured. He grasped at my hand and held it tightly._

 _"David, my name is David. Tell my wife, she's the love of my life and tell our daughter that her daddy loves her very much," the man croaked. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 but they arrived too late. They asked me to go to the station to fill out a report and I only nodded to agree to their requests._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Babe, are we still on for our date tonight?" Tori asked, walking into my room. I nodded and smiled at her. I loved how she could just put my mind at ease by looking at me. I knew she would be really worried after today and I couldn't manage to break her heart even though I knew I wouldn't be showing up at dinner. I grimaced as I turned back to the mirror.

* * *

The police station was normally busy, but it was absolutely crowded when I arrived. I got out of my car and stepped through the doors, looking around for Tori's dad.

"Jade, hello. It's nice to see you although I am slightly confused. What are you doing here?" Mr. Vega said when he spotted me. He pulled me into a hug and I chuckled slightly.

"Well, you're never going to believe this but I witnessed a murder yesterday and I was asked to come in and make a statement. I don't know what to say, though. I was waiting for Beck to bring me Tori's anniversary present and I wandered into an alley. That's when I heard David's voice. From what was being said, I think the other two men were a part of some sort of gang, but I couldn't tell. I just wish I could have saved him. He looked so scared and helpless," I sobbed. I held my face in my hands and cried, feeling Mr. Vega's arms wrapped strongly around me, comforting me. I knew I couldn't let Tori see me like this so I pulled away. "I'm going out of town for a day. Don't let the press leak my name. I don't want them finding me, or worse, your daughter. I would die if something bad ever happened to her. I know you would too," I told him. He nodded and wrapped me in a hug once again before stepping back and clearing his throat.

"What should I tell Tori. I know you won't want me to say anything about you coming into the station but she is going to ask her mother and I if we've seen you." His face showed a slight hint of sadness.

"Tell her not to worry about where I've gone. Only to hold on to the knowledge that I will be back tomorrow." He nodded and I turned to leave. I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder before releasing me to start my day long journey.

* * *

I ended up in Vegas, so I found a small motel and settled in for the night. I checked my phone to see that I had 11 missed calls, all from Tori. She didn't bother to leave any voice mails though, and I knew I couldn't call her back. I just hoped she wasn't making herself sick with worry. I laid in the bed for a short while, flipping through the channels on the old TV set in the room before falling asleep.

After a dreamless night, I hopped in my car and mad my way back to Hollywood Arts. Tori was going to kick my ass.

The drive was peaceful and serene, although I found myself talking to empty space every once in a while. I was so ready to see Tori and her bright smile, even though I knew when she saw me, all hell would break loose.

* * *

I was right. When I arrived at school, I overheard Tori asking our friends about me and if they'd seen me anywhere. I reached the door and saw Cat and Tori hugging in the middle of the hallway.

"Cat, I don't dislike you, but getting handsy with my girlfriend will definitely not get you anywhere," I started and Tori's head snapped around to glare at me. Oh holy hell, she is pissed.

"Where have you been and why haven't you called me? I was worried sick," she all but screamed at me. I put my hands up as a surrender.

"Woah, babe. I've just been dealing with some stuff and I didn't want to drag you down with me. I'm sorry I didn't call or text you but I want you to understand that it wasn't my intention to make you freak the freak out." I sighed and Tori pulled me into a kiss, I grinned and put my forehead against hers after she pulled away, only to catch a glimpse of someone I didn't know kissing Cat. I growled and grabbed the girl, pulling her away from Cat. "Who is this and why is she sucking face with our dear friend, Catarina?"

"I'm Marley," the girl squeaked, looking terrified. Cat glared at me and I could've sworn I heard the new girl yelp.

"Jade, sweetheart. I think she got enough of that from me. She is really taken with Cat, plus most of this was Cat's doing. I didn't like it either, but this is just going to upset Cat, because she really seems to like her." Tori rested her hand on my shoulder and I weakened my grip on the girl who looked like she was about to faint.

"Fine, **but** one wrong move and I won't hesitate to hurt you fiercely with a pair of scissors," I growled. This was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
